


Art for ‘Faith Hope Love’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Digital Art, M/M, SPNRB 2018, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art for Supernatural Reverse Bang 2018





	Art for ‘Faith Hope Love’

My last submission for SPNRB 2018 is ‘Faith Hope Love’ which was picked up by the lovely [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books) who wrote an [amazing Sci Fi story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742248/chapters/39274756) inspired by the piece. 

 

As always, art done in Procreate and text from Inkpad 

You can also find the art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/spnrb18fhl)

 

Faith Hope Love

 

Rescue 

 

 

 

Visit me on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com) for more of my art


End file.
